Power Rangers: Final Apocalypse
by R Lynn
Summary: Adam has been having a strange nightmare where the entire world lays in chaos and a women calls out to him. Is it just a dream or is he seeing the future? The Retro Rangers return to try and stop the ultimate evil, and try to prevent the Final Apocalypse
1. Friends and Allies

Final Apocalypse

Years had passed since Adam had last picked up a morpher, well actually it was weeks now. When he was asked to help the Overdrive Rangers, Adam almost said no. But something in him wanted to go back, he enjoyed being a Power Ranger the first time around. Something about helping people made him feel good, it gave him the confidence to be who he was today.

Who was he today?

Well, he happened to own his own Martial Arts dojo in Angel Grove…he felt it in his heart to leave the place…and now Alpha 6 was there to help him. It had been a crazy past month, and things were about to get even crazier…

_Adam!_

A women's voice called out to him, it was riddled with panic and terror. Chaos was happening all around, the sky was pitch black, not a single star shone. A full moon colored red seemed to reflect the pools of blood that covered the streets. Flames shot up from buildings, terrified screams of innocent people echoed through the night. Adam stood in the midst of the chaos paralyzed, unable to move any part of his body. Dark creatures roamed the streets attacking people and leaving them for dead. They weren't the soul cause of this apocalyptic state they were only minions. The master behind it all had not shown its face.

_Adam!_

The women's voice came again. The silhouette of a women appeared in front of him. Adam found the strength to reach out to her. He silently called her name; as he did she vanished leaving only the echo of her scream behind.

Adam woke up screaming covered in sweat. He was sitting upright in bed, breathing deeply he looked around the dark room. A beam of white moonlight lit a small path of blue carpet on the floor at the end of his bed. Adam took a deep breath and let it out resting his head back on the headboard. It was just a dream…only a dream. Yet, all of it felt so real. Adam noticed his body was shaking he was terrified. He sat there trying to steady his breathing, "Just a dream." He muttered absently. Adam slid back down into bed and lay staring at the ceiling until he slipped back into slumber.

"Adam?" Alpha 6 tapped him on the shoulder lightly. Even the light touch made Adam jump. He looked up and sighed, "Sorry." He muttered getting out of the chair. Alpha 6 watched him for a moment.

"Is something bothering you Adam?"

"No." he said quickly, "I'm fine." Adam walked over to the door of the Dojo and unlocked it starting another day at work.

"Well, if you say so." And with that Alpha 6 bustled into the back room leaving Adam alone. He couldn't get his mind off of the nightmare the night before. A week had passed and he still had the same dream each night, never changing. He had seen it so often that he could now replay it in his mind while he was awake. Not only was it haunting him at night, but now it haunted him during the day. But…what did it all mean? And who was the women who was always calling to him. He'd shout her name but every time he woke up the name escaped his mind.

'Hello? Is anybody here?"

Adam walked out from his office, "Yeah, sorry how can I—Rocky?"

Rocky DeSantos grinned at Adam as he walked up to the front desk. "Adam Park. I'd say you aren't doing too bad for yourself." he said looking around the Dojo. Adam came out from behind the desk,

"Hey man what's up it's been awhile."

The two met in a hug, but you know one of those guy hugs. Clap hands pull each other for a quick pat on the back and then let go before it becomes weird. Rocky shrugged and leaned over on the desk.

"It's been, what 12 years?"

Adam crossed his arms, "Something like that. So how have you been?"

"Not too bad." Rocky flashed a gold band that sat on his left ring finger. Adam looked from the ring to Rocky's face and gaped at him.

"You're married?"

"Gonna be a father soon."

"That's awesome man. So when did all this happen? I mean I wasn't even your best man." Adam joked.

"Yeah," Rocky nodded, "It kind of happened all at once while I was over in Africa."

"What were you doing in Africa?"

"South Africa actually. I was over there promoting my own chain of Dojo's I have set in Texas. And guess who I happened to run into, Aisha."

"Really, well how is she doing?"

"About to be a mother." Rocky said with a sly smirk. It took Adam a few seconds to make the actual connection, when he did a broad smile grew across his face.

"You and Aisha? That's great man!"

"Yeah I know, I'm in town to see some family. My grandma died a few days ago the funeral was yesterday."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Not it's cool, she was 89 it was just her time."

The two of them stood in silence for a moment, Adam solemnly nodded before trying to lighten the situation.

"So is Aisha here too?"

"Nah, she wanted to come but I told her she didn't have to. Plus with her being around 7 months pregnant I didn't want her to travel. But forget about me, what's been going on with Adam?"

The bell on the front door tinkled as it opened, three people dressed in gray uniforms burst in completely out of breath. Rocky turned and looked at them extremely confused, Adam however recognized one of them.

"Bridge?"

Bridge Carson took a deep breath and looked up, he gave a halfhearted wave as he was still working on regaining his composure.

"What are you doing here?"

"Big trouble." he finally got out.

"Next time we bring the cruisers!" a girl with brown hair whose uniform was trimmed with yellow sat on the floor glaring over at Bridge.

"We didn't have time to take them." the other man said, he has short blonde hair and his uniform was trimmed in red.

"Who are these people?" Rocky asked, "And how do you know them Adam?"

"Adam, we have to talk uhh—" Bridge glanced over at Rocky and then back to Adam.

"It's cool he knows, he was a ranger too."

Bridge perked up and smiled at Rocky, "Great."

"Wait, too as in also? These three are rangers?"

"SPD." Sky Tate stood up and presented his SPD badge to Rocky and Adam,

"SPD?" Rocky repeated.

"Space Patrol Delta." Z finally got to her feet and was now standing next to Sky.

"Bridge, you look like hell." Adam said, over the initial shock of seeing him Adam now noticed that their uniforms were torn and they were even bleeding a little. "What happened?"

"Well what happened was me, Sky, and Z were all relaxing back in 2026 with Syd and Boom. Syd was talking about something girly with Z who actually looked rather bored, Sky was off reading a book and Boom and I were celebrating the fact that he got Green Ranger with some toast, extra buttery." he wiggled his fingers,

"Short version Bridge." Z said rolling her eyes.

"Oh right, well the base began to shake and alarms started going off!" at this point Bridge began to mimic the alarm sounds. Adam and Rocky exchanged a look; Adam could tell Rocky was trying hard not to laugh. "Is he always like this?" Rocky asked leaning over to Z. She sighed and nodded, "Always,"

"Then this swirling worm hole opened in front of us!" Bridge then started to imitate the sounds of the worm hole.

"Bridge!" Sky and Z shouted, he stopped.

"Okay, sorry. We were attacked in the wormhole."

"Attacked?" Adam asked, "By who?"

Sky shook his head and crossed his arms, "We don't know. Us three were sucked into the wormhole; Syd and Boom are still back in 2026. When we were in the wormhole we saw an alternate timeline, it showed earth but it was covered in darkness."

"Completely destroyed." Z said cutting in, "Then out of no where this giant creature showed up and attacked us, we couldn't morph. We landed here in 2008 and Bridge said he knew where to find someone who could help us."

Adam nodded, "You guys look pretty beat up. Alpha!"

Alpha 6 wondered out from the back, "You called Adam? Bridge, Rocky!"

Rocky smiled, "Wow, never thought I'd see you again Alpha."

"It's good to see the both of you."

"Alpha can you take, Bridge and uh—"

"Sky."

"Z."

"Sky and Z, to the back to get fixed up. Try and see if we have any cloths for them too."

"Right away Adam."

"But Adam what about—"

"It'll have to wait for now Bridge, you guys will be fine here." Adam walked over to the door and flipped the sign to close, "Till then I think it's best to be closed today. Rocky if you can stay if you want."

"Sure, I didn't know there would be Power Rangers in the future, I'm kind of interested. Plus you know Adam I was a Ranger once too, I can still be of help."

Alpha bandaged Bridge, Sky and Z's wounds and gave them some clothes to change into. Bridge donned a blue hoodie with the logo of the Dojo on front. Sky stuck with a simple red T-shirt and Z was resorted to wearing a yellow T that was a size or two too large for her, and a belt held up the baggy jeans that still threatened to fall off.

"Sorry, don't really have any girl cloths." Adam said, Z shook her head.

"Its cool I understand. I'd have been worried if you did."

Rocky smirked, "So you three are rangers huh?"

"Yeah, SPD Red, Yellow and Blue." Sky said indicating Z and Bridge respectfully.

"I thought you were the Red Ranger Bridge?"

"Oh yeah, well you see I came from the even further future the first time when I was the red ranger. Bt now it's a few years prior to when I left to join the Retro Rangers. But really, I wouldn't have been Retro seeing as how I am from the future. Anyway when I went back I ended up going back too soon and landed back in 2026 where I was promoted to Blue ranger from Green and Sky from blue to red. So I retained my memories from fighting with you and the others. In the mean time I couldn't jump forward in time without messing up the fabric of time, so I replaced my old self in 2026 and a few weeks later the wormhole opened up. I think it may be my fault but that monster inside of the wormhole tells me it may not have been."

Every starred at Bridge blankly, "What?" Bridge asked, "Why are you guys starring at me?"

"Anyway, what is this about an alternate time line?"

"As we traveled through the worm hole a section of it tore and we watched a city being burned ot the ground. The sky was pitch black and we could people screaming. We could only assume it was an alternate future."

"It was awful, I never want to see it again." Z said with a shiver.

"I know what you mean. Everything was so, cold. Well except for the fires." Bridge said.

"We think because we were thrown to this time that maybe something horrible happens that may change the future." Sky said ignoring Bridge's last comment. Adam sat down to think, and then he realized something. Everything Sky had described reminded him of the dream he had been having lately. He almost brought it up but the bell on the front door tinkled again as someone entered. Adam sighed and stood up and left the back room.

"I'm sorry we're closed—"

"I'm sorry I never was one for reading." a women in a long black trench coat with long neon blue hair that trailed almost to the floor stood starring Adam down. She has a scar across her left cheek and a pink heart tatto underneath her right eye with a black crescent moon resting in the center of the heart. She grinned evilly "It's a shame though wish there could be more people for me to destroy. But I suppose you will just have to do." her nails instantly grew into long sharp blades.

"Who are you?" Adam asked taking a fighting stance.

"Liliana, the one who is going to kill you black ranger!"


	2. False Appearance

Adam smirked, "Sorry if I don't give you that opportunity."

"Well you're cuter than I thought you'd be…for a human." Liliana ran at Adam and before he could react she was behind him. "Peek a boo." she swiped at Adam's head but he ducked out of the way and kicked her in the stomach knocking her backward. Liliana smiled and flew at Adam again with amazing speed this time she caught Adam's shirt with her razor nails. "Close."

"Guys a little help!" Adam called out trying to dodge every attack that came his way.

Bridge, Sky, Z and Rocky came running out from the back room. "Whoa, who's she?" Sky asked sliding to a stop

"Don't ask questions!" Z said

"Right, ready?"

"Ready!" Z and Bridge replied.

"SPD Emergency!"

The three of them morphed and leapt into help Adam. Z and Bridge jumped into the air and landed on each side of Liliana. "Hi there." Bridge said saluting her.

"Power Rangers!"

"Who else?' Z and Bridge grabbed Liliana by the arms and pulled her away from Adam who lay on the ground. "It's not nice to barge in here and attack the owner."

"Rude." Bridge said wagging his finger. He punched Liliana in the chest and Z followed up with a roundhouse kick. Liliana fell to the floor breathing heavily.

Sky took out his delta blaster and aimed at Liliana, "Hey freak over here." Liliana turned to Sky just as he pulled the trigger; the laser blast hit Liliana square in the chest. She cried out and flew backward to the wall.

"You little brats!" she snarled holding her chest. "That really hurt!" she whined. Liliana raised her hands above her head, her razor nails began to glow, "Saber Striker!" she called out and slashed them through the air in front of her. A shock wave of energy hit the rangers sending them flying and causing the main desk behind them to explode.

"I'll be back for you Ranger brats, you'll all fall at my hands!" she shrieked. A small swirling black portal opened up behind her, "Don't think you've won!" Liliana stepped through the portal and was gone.

"Adam." Rocky ran over and helped Adam to his feet, "another friend of yours?"

"She was fast, I couldn't keep up with her." he said holding his chest, "Man I actually really liked this shirt too." the black shirt was torn across his chest and a few drops of blood could be seen.

"Power down!" Sky said, the three of them changed back.

"Ow, that looks like it hurts." Z said walking over to examine the wound. Adam shook his head and grinned a little,

"Just a tiny scratch. She did more damage to my Dojo than me." He said forcing out a laugh. Alpha6 came bustling out from the back, "Adam! What happened?"

"Alpha do me a favor and call everyone to tell them we're not going to be opened today."

"Of course Adam, will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine." He said and cringed a little as he touched his fingers to the cut. "Don't worry."

Alpha nodded and left them alone again, "Ai ai ai."

Bridge scratched his head a little "Adam why didn't you morph? You should still have your morpher right, unless you lost it. Then that wouldn't be good."

Rocky blinked, "Wait, Adam what's he talking about. You can morph?"

Adam didn't plan on bringing this topic up, but unfortunately Bridge decided to. Of course he could still morph, ever since the Sentential Knight had re-powered the morpher Adam was now an active Power Ranger. Adam looked over at Bridge for a moment, slightly annoyed he nodded. "Yeah," he said to Rocky "I can. It's a long story though."

"Well great when do I get my morpher?" there was a strange eagerness in his voice, "Getting back into the swing of things ought to be fun."

"Actually Rocky, I didn't power up the morpher. So It's just mine, I don't uhh—" he paused, "Have one for—" he didn't want to finish it luckily he didn't have too. Rocky's smile faltered a little, but he nodded and forced it back.

"Oh no man that's cool. I understand. But I'd still like to help if that's possible."

"Actually you'd kind of be getting in our way." Sky said hesitantly and looking around at the others for support. Z glanced over and shrugged, "I don't see a problem with it Sky. He used to be a ranger and that's all that matters right?"

"Red Ranger too." Rocky pointed out, "I was the Red Ranger, and then blue." He added on a down note.

"Wait you started out as Red Ranger, and went down to blue?" Sky asked. Z stomped on his foot hard and smiled at Rocky.

"He says things without thinking, most of the time that's one of Bridge's habits."

Bridge shot Z a confused look, "What habit?"

"Guys," Adam interrupted before a fight could break out and tried to get everyone back onto the situation at hand "we should be concentrating on finding out who that was. She said her name was Liliana, any of you know of her?" he asked looking at Sky, Bridge and Z all three of them shook their heads.

"Never heard of her." Z said, "You think I'd remember someone who had blue hair."

"I remember someone who has blue hair." Bridge said raising his hand a little. Everyone looked to him to continue, "No wait it was more of a teal color. Or was it a blue-green. No wait it was red. My Uncle's friend had this like short re-

"Maybe we should get Adam fixed up first before we do anything else." Z said overtop of Bridge, "Come on let's get you cleaned up." She grabbed his arm and led him to the back.

"We'll pick up out here." Rocky said watching Adam as he left, "Don't worry."

"Behave both of you." Z called back referring to Sky and Rocky.

"Sorry about Sky. He can get like that sometimes." Z said opening the first aid kit. She took out what was left of the bandages and tore three six inch stripes. Adam pulled what remained of his shirt off over the top of his head, and sat down on the table.

"He seems like a tough by the book guy." Adam muttered throwing the shirt across the room into the garbage can. Z laughed a little and nodded as she grabbed one of the medicated wet clothes.

"Yeah that's Sky alright. He isn't as bad as he used to be, he's changed." She paused, "So why didn't you morph out there?"

Adam sighed, "I didn't want to draw attention to myself."

"Too late for that." Z joked with a smile. "This is going to sting a little."

Z touched the cloth to Adam's cuts and began to clean them; he jumped a little and winced. After a minute Z balled the cloth up in a towel and threw it away.

"I should be seeing if you're alright. You were hit hard by that attack of hers." Adam said. Z glanced up at Adam and shook her head.

"No your desk took the majority of the blast. Besides SPD, we bounce back quickly."

They laughed; Z placed the bandages over the cuts and secured them there with the last bit of tape from the kit. Z sat back an admired her work, "Not exactly top quality but it'll do." She grinned.

Adam looked down and to Z, "Looks great, thanks."

"Yeah well don't get used to it." Z said closing the kit and setting it aside. "I'm not normally this nice. It's just because I don't know you and well you invited us in and helped us and—" she stopped.

"And?"

As Z opened her mouth to say something a loud explosion came from the front of the Dojo shaking the ground. Immediately they ran to see what had happened. "Sky, Bridge?" Z called out their names as the dust was clearing.

"Rocky?"

The dust settled and the entire front half of the dojo was in ruins; the wall had been completely blown off. Sky and Bridge were lying on the ground under rubble, Adam and Z rushed to help them up.

"What did you guys do?" Z shouted assisting Sky to his feet.

"It wasn't us it was him!" Sky coughed pointing where the door to the dojo would have been. Rocky stood there starring all four of them down. Adam cleared the some of the remaining dust from his line of sight, "Rocky?"

"You wish." Liliana stepped out from behind him.

"You again, so soon?" Adam muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh I just stopped back to pick up something I forgot." She placed her hand on Rocky's head and left it there for a few seconds. "Of course this isn't the real version of your friend." She said, "No I'm keeping that one safe for now."

"What did you do with Rocky?" Adam shouted,

"Temper, temper. I'm merely holding him until I get what I want. This one is just a clone. I told it what to do what to say. But he feels no pain." Liliana spun around and slashed the clone Rocky he fell forward and hit the ground disappearing as he did. She smirked, "How else would I have known how to find you black ranger?"

Adam took out his morpher, but Liliana opened a portal and began to step through it, "Not yet Ranger. Soon I'll be back and then I'll destroy you and your friends!" the portal vanished soon as Liliana was fully inside. The others stood there silently starring at Adam.

"Damn her." He cursed; Adam grabbed a piece of dry wall and chucked it across the room. He kicked a few more pieces of rubble and sank to his knees,

"Adam?" Z asked cautiously.

"That wasn't him." Adam muttered.

"Yeah we know." Bridge began, "You see me and Sky were cleaning and I decided to try and see if Liliana had left any energy behind so I when I went to check Rocky, well the clone walked in front of me. And I noticed something strange, Rocky just didn't have one."

"Bridge," Sky said, "Not now."

"Oh, sorry."

"Adam is there something we can do?" Z asked, "I mean of course we'll help you go after Liliana."

Adam glanced back at them and then around at his Dojo. "Something tells me it isn't going to be easy—"

"We've faced worse." Sky said, "Besides, she's probably responsible for what happens in the future."

"Yeah and Syd and Boom are back there right now." Bridge said, "You're friend is in trouble and so are ours."


	3. Far from Alright

A few weeks had passed since Liliana had come crashing through the Dojo. Adam and the others had cleaned the place up and with Alpha 6 took to building a sort of command center in the basement of the building. There Adam, Sky, Bridge and Z put up watches around the city to keep an eye out for any activity that might be Liliana related. So far nothing out of the ordinary had happened, no attacks on the city no disappearances. In preparation for when Liliana would attack again the four of them began training each day. Recently, with Sky being the Red Ranger he took it upon himself to take command. Adam went along with it but still found himself giving out orders now and then as well.

"It's been three weeks and no sign of Liliana." Sky said addressing the three others. "No sign, but one can never be too careful. We know she has a liking for popping up out of no where."

"Sky," Z she said dully, "Why are you telling us things we already know?"

"Well I—"

"Want to play leader, we know." She walked past him and flopped down on the mat and laid back. "We're tired, and we're ready. We just need her to show her ugly face."

"I found her quite attractive really." Bridge stated. Z glanced over at him for a moment

"Why do I bother?" she returned to looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah man," Adam panted, "We're trained and ready."

"We can't under estimate her!" Sky said, "Now get up and give me—"

"A punch in the face? That I will do." Z muttered, "Go away, Z tired leave her alone." She waved her hand and closed her eyes.

"You want to go for some pizza?" Adam asked grabbing a towel, he tossed one to Bridge and Z. Bridge caught the towel, "I could for some toast!"

"I suppose we can fix that up."

The towel landed in Z's face, she pulled it off and sat up, "Pepperoni and extra cheese for me."

Sky walked over to Adam, "You are acting pretty calm for your friend being held hostage by some psycho villain. If you ask me it seems like you don't even care."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Where do you get off saying I don't care?" Adam spat, "I do care, me and Rocky grew up together. He's like my brother."

Bridge rushed over and stood between the two of them, "Save fighting for Liliana."

"You think just because you were one of the original Rangers that you are better than any of us!"

"Where is that coming from?" Adam said taken aback by Sky acquisition.

"Face it, you were never Red Ranger and you never will be!"

"Sky!" Z finally got to her feet; she walked over and shoved Sky back. "What is your problem?"

"What's going on with you lately?" Bridge asked. Adam stood there, he didn't retaliate on the last comment he just let it sink into his skin and mind. Fast hatred for Sky began to grow inside Adam.

"You're worried about Boom and Syd aren't you?" Z asked and it dawned on her. Syd was back in 2026 and who knows what was happening. He was worried for Boom and everyone else but mainly for Syd. Sky looked at Z but ignored her comment; he turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Adam called after him, he advanced forward a little. Sky continued to walk, "Hey!" Sky stopped in tracks. "I don't pretend to know everything." Adam began, "And I don't think I'm better at 'this' than everyone. It just so happens I have more experience at being a Ranger than you do. And if being a red ranger means having to act like you than I'll pass." Adam threw his towel down and left. Sky drew in a breath and kept right on walking.

"Are we still getting pizza?" Bridge asked after a minute of silence. Z sighed, "Bridge." She tossed her towel to him and left in the same direction that Adam did.

"What? I'm hungry…"

"Adam?" Z knocked on the door to Adam's room. She opened it a little, "Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure." Adam was sitting on his bed holding a small action figure in his hand. Z walked over and sat down next to him; she took the figure from his grasp and examined it. "It's a Power Ranger." She said.

"Yeah it's me." Adam said half amused. Z looked over at him and smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I don't see the resemblance." She paused, "It's cool you have an action figure of you. I mean, we don't get that job perk."

They laughed for a minute, Adam stopped.

"Sky's right." He said with a nod.

"No." Z said flatly," No he's not. And don't you go giving him the satisfaction thinking he was. You may not be Red Ranger, but the color of the suit doesn't define you as a leader. Sky should know that, he's just being an insensitive jerk right now."

"The red ranger comment didn't bother me. I never was much of a leader when I was younger. It's just everything els—"

Z scoffed and cut him off mid sentence. "You're not high and mighty like he thinks Adam. Over these past three weeks, I don't think I ever thought for one second 'Wow, he's so full of himself.'." she paused, "I can tell you care about Rocky. And some people cope with things like this in different ways, Sky for instance. He thinks about it every waking moment, blames himself and it tears him up inside. You on the other hand—"

"How do you know what I do?"

"Well, I can hear you shouting in your sleep each night." Z pointed out, Adam looked away from her "You're bothered by it but you don't like to let it show."

"You're doing it again." Adam said changing the subject. Z blinked kind of confused.

"Doing what?"

"Being nice." He turned and smirked at her.

Z sat there and tried to explain herself but couldn't get the words out, Adam smiled.

"You see—" Z struggled to get out.

"Yeah uh huh." Adam replied knowing he had her trapped. Z threw the Black Power ranger action figure gentle to him. He caught it and set it down on the side table next to his bed.

"I can be nice when I choose to be." She finally said. "When people aren't being complete jerks." She got up off the bed and headed for the door, she stopped and turned. "Remember you're Sky's elder. Make him listen. Besides I'm fully convinced you can take Sky in a fight. He's a good fighter, but old school always tops new school." She flashed him a smile, one that he returned.

"Guys!" Bridge came flying down the hallway and slid into Z in the doorway.

"We have a problem." He said before Z could complain. They followed bridge to the control room,

"Ai ai ai, Adam monsters are attacking the city!" Alpha said in a panic.

The computer's screen showed downtown Angel Grove where a horde of dark shadow like monsters were attacking the city and the people in it. "Must be Liliana." Adam said.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Sky muttered from the other side of the room.

"You know I'm getting tired you. You're the one who is acting like they're better than anyone else."

"Uh could you two save the fight for after the fight?" Bridge said he froze for a few seconds, "Whoa, déjà vu."

"Forget it, come on we have to go." Z said, "You guys can argue when we get back."

Sky shrugged indifferently and took out his morpher, "Ready?'

"Ready!"

"SPD Emergency!"

Adam took out his morpher, "It's Morphing Time!"

"Wait a second." Bridge said after morphing, "Isn't all of our gear back in 2026?"

"Great how are we going to get downtown?" Sky said throwing his arms in the air.

"Well, there's always my car." Adam suggested. Z looked over and Sky and shrugged. He sighed heavily, "Fine but I'm driving!" They loaded themselves into Adam's black Lamborghini and sped off downtown. "It may not be our cycles, but hey it's classy." Z said from the back seat.

The car arrived on the scene; Sky quickly jerked the wheel around. They went spinning into a group of the monsters sending them flying. "Hey if you scratch this it'll be the last thing you do on this Earth." Adam said.

"Sorry, didn't see them." Sky said sarcastically. The car stopped and the four of them got out.

"Well these aren't the ugliest things ever." Z stated, "I mean they're just like giant cloaked...things."

"Who cares what they look like, just take care of them!" Sky ordered leaping into action.

The monsters noticed their arrival began to direct all of their attention on the Rangers. Underneath their clock like exteriors were three 2 foot long razor sharp claws. They slashed at the Rangers over and over, and the sheer length of their weapons made it difficult for them to get close enough to the monsters.

"Delta max Striker!" Z took out her weapon and began to parry the attacks, "Take this!" she managed to hit one across the back. It fell to the ground and melted into the ground. Bridge and Sky fighting with their DeltaMax Striker and Delta Blaster while Adam had out his Axe and was taking monster down one after another. Soon all of the monsters had been defeated leaving the Rangers standing on the street alone.

Bridge looked around, "That wasn't so bad." Just as he said that a load cackling filled the air, Liliana appeared from one of her portals and smiled evilly at the rangers. "Long time no see. I can tell my Darklings were simply no match for you." She sneered.

"Liliana! Give Rocky back!" Adam shouted.

"Just him? What about the others?" Liliana showed them an image of five people locked in some kind of chamber with purple bolts of lighting acting as the bars. One of them was Rocky, the others Adam recognized in an instant, Aisha, Kimberly, Billy, and even Tommy.

"How…?"

Liliana let out a fake yawn, "It's been a long 3 weeks, trying to find them all. Not as simple as I thought it would be."

Adam was filled with rage and foolishly rushed at Liliana. Z reached for him but failed, "Adam wait!"

He raised his weapon and swung at Liliana; she sighed and grabbed the weapon with her hand with a bored look on her face. She tightened her grip and cracked the blade right down the center. Adam let go of the weapon and began to physically attack her. However every blow Adam tried to land Liliana only blocked it. "Bored now." She finally said and grabbed Adam by the arm and lifted him into the air with great ease and threw him. He landed on the roof of the Lamborghini causing a large body sized dent.

"Just not strong enough." The other rangers charged her, "When will you all learn?" Liliana raised her hands; her nails began to glow once more. "Saber Striker!" the attack wasn't aimed for Sky, Bridge, and Z but the car Adam was on top of. They all halted in their tracks and turned to watch the attack hit the car.

"No!"

"Adam!" Z shouted.

Adam struggled to get up in time; he jumped off the car as it exploded. They all rushed to see if Adam had survived the attack. Thankfully he had, Adam tumbled to the ground de-morphing as he hit the concrete. Liliana laughed hysterically. "What fun!" she clapped her hands together. "I'll make you a deal Black Ranger."

"Adam are you alright?" Bridge asked as they helped him to his feet. Adam allowed the other to help him up but kept his focus on Liliana.

"I like collecting things I think by my ranger collection I've made that perfectly clear. However, I am willing to trade my collection for you alone."

"He's not some action figure you can trade at will you freak." Z shouted supporting Adam.

Liliana scoffed, "I'll give you one day Black Ranger. You for you friends, if you choose not to take my offer," she paused and stepped inside her portal, "Well, I'll just keep collecting. Think it over." She chuckled as the portal closed and vanished.


End file.
